11 Birthdays
by Living Life With Passion
Summary: This is based off of Wendy Mass's book 11 Birthdays. Kim and Jack get into a fight on their 10th birthday. Before they had always celebrated their parties together. But after 1 year they're still fighting. After Kim's 11th birthday without Jack. She just wants it to be over. The problem is the next day is her birthday all over again!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything or the plot line. **

The thing about Angelina de Angelo is that nobody remembers her ever being a young girl. The oldest man in town Bucky Whitehead swears Angelina was an old lady when he was just a boy. Whenever questioned, Angelina just smiles and the person asking usually gets so caught up in the wiggling duck-shaped birthmark on her cheek that they forgot the question all together. And for such a short woman, she sure ran fast. She sped down the hallway of Sunrise Hospital with a volunteer badge fastened to her right hip. She slowed to a stop as she reached the newborn room. Her eyes glanced over the babies until she found the two she was looking for. First the boy, a thin coating of brown fuzz on his head and a tan complexion. Next the girl, a patch of blonde hair on her head and a white skin tone.  
Four adults rushed down the hallway, two from each end, and nearly ran into each other. Angelina was good at blending into the background and used this skill at the time. "Oh, hello," said the woman with long blonde hair down to her ribcage.

"Hello," said the woman with shoulder-length brown hair.

"What are their names going to be?" The old woman had done a great job of blending into the background because the four parents looked around in confusion thinking they had been alone in the hallway.

"Oh!" said the brunette woman. "We were thinking of naming my son Jack after my great-great-grandfather Jackson Brewer.

"Really? That's funny. We were thinking of naming my daughter Kim after my great-great-grandmother Kimberly Crawford.

The two men were suddenly struck with an uneasy feeling remembering a childhood tale, but the old woman was talking again, "Well I believe Kim and Jack shall be the best of friends. No? And you will celebrate every birthday together. Right?"

"Um, sure," said Jack's mom.

"Of course," agreed Kim's mom.

"Very well then," Angelina nodded and the small woman walked away.

"Well that was weird," said the brunette woman.

"Well that's Angelina for you," said Kim's dad, "she's always been sort of like that. Although you probably already know that,"

"Actually we just moved here," said Kim's mom.

"My parents lived out here for a while but whisked me away when I was a baby," said Kim's dad.

"Oh, well bye!" called out Jack's mom.

"Bye!" called Kim's mom. And they both picked up their babies and took them away, neither expecting to see each other again. They were wrong.

**So if you have read 11 Birthdays then you will probably think that I'm copying but I swear that I won't copy all of it. Just some essential parts. If you haven't read it then it's a really good book and it's by Wendy Mass. **


	2. 1st Birthday

**Disclaimer:I don't own 11 Birthdays or Kickin It.**

**Warning:Terribly short chapter. **

"What do you mean we have to share the room. There must be a mistake. I booked my daughter's party months ago!" Mrs. Crawford screamed at the man in the Party Zone uniform.

"I'm sorry m'am but mistakes happen. And the party room is large. I'm sure you won't even notice the other group," the man working at Party Zone said in a calm tone

"Well who is this other party anyway?" Mrs Crawford snapped.

"Here they come now,"

"You?"

"You?"

As you can predict, the two women, Jessica Crawford and Sarah Brewer had met once again. But not on their own, and fate had nothing to do with it.  
"So this must be Jack," commented Jessica.

"And that must be Kim," Sarah said and pointed at Kim who was climbing on the play blocks. Jack, who had been put down in the play room, crawled over to Kim. As the guest started to arrive, no one seemed upset about the clashing parties. And no one seemed to notice an old woman wink to the employee of Party Zone. At the end of the party, Jack and Kim definitely knew that they shared a very special party and they both pushed off their hands and took their first steps. The room fell quiet. Parents gasped and even the babies stopped and starred for a moment. Then they crashed, as in walked into each other and fell down. Laughter came around the room and in all this commotion, nobody noticed the old woman with white hair slip in and give the man of Party Zone $200 enclosed in an envelope. Angelina had done her job. At least, for now.


	3. Night before the 11th birthday

**Look at you guys! Two chapters posted less than 24 hours apart. I would have posted this last night but I got too tired and fell asleep. **

**Disclaimet:I don't own 11 Birthdays or Kickin it. **

I look hesitantly at the mat behind me. I look at my best friend Grace and my supporting friends Kelsey and Julie who are all giving me encouraging looks. I look at the mat again. "Just go for it!" Grace encourages.

"I don't know. What if I fall on my head and break my neck!"

"Com'on, I'm your best friend. I won't let you fall,"

"I don't know Grace. I just don't think I can do it," I tell her. Me and Grace and Kelsey and Julie are what you would consider popular and I need to get my round off backhandspring layout. We are on the gymnastics/cheer/dance team and I need to have that skill. I do the round off backhandspring just fine but I always chicken out and stop when it comes to the layout. I walk forward until I have enough room to do a round off backhandspring. The plan is to land just before the edge of the mat and do my layout onto the mat. I start my round off and execute a perfect backhandspring and flip into a back ward position straitening my entire body. I tighten my abs and think, "Wow, I might actually make this," but my flip is to floaty and gravity pulls me down before I can rotate all the way. I come down early and the balls of my feet hit the mat. Hard. I scream in pain and fall forward.

"Well at least you went for it this time," Kelsey says.

"Yeah," I reply out of breath and sarcastically. Then I hear the garage opening. Just my luck. Mom comes home right after I do my skill.

"Kim, it's time to come inside now!" she shouts at me. I wave good-bye to Kelsey and Julie and Grace and walk inside. "So what do you think of the paper I found for the red carpet?" She asks me.  
I nod I agreement as she continues, "and we have everything else set up," Why oh why did I agree to a Hollywood themed party. Everyone was supposed to dress up like a movie star. "Oh and your father found little cups with stars on them and I found little keychains that are like the Hollywood stars that have people's names on them that we can give out as goody bags. Now it's getting late, go get some sleep sweetheart," and she kissed my head and walks away.

I walk up the stairs and into my room and see my itchy strapless sapphire dress with 6 inch black heels which I wouldn't have to wear if I had just told my mom I wanted to invite Grace, Kelsey, and Julie over for a sleepover instead of a party. I'm non what most people think popular girls are. I'm not a slut and I'm pretty sure people like me for me. I change into my pj's and snuggle under my covers. I try to fall asleep but I can't. I get up and turn on the lights and look around my room. I see a dresser with a locked drawer, a bed, a small desk, a nightstand, and a window which an apple seed plant has been thrown out of and into the bushes. Then my eyes land on a key. The key to unlock the drawer of the dresser that is locked. Before I can convince myself not to, O trust the key into the lock and twist it. The drawer pops open and I see a scrapbook. I lift the scrapbook out of the drawer and start flip through it. Page 1. Our first birthday party. And by "our" in mean me and Jack's. We are sitting on blocks and looking at the camera dumbly. Ever since our first birthday my mom too a picture of us and put it in my scrapbook. Ever since my first birthday when fate brought me and Jack together, I thought we were so lucky, so blessed, and now, I'm not so sure.

2nd birthday:Me and Jack went to a Gurgles concert and there is a picture of us cheering them on. We used to love them.

3rd birthday:The movies! We took 1 extra friend each and went to see Epic. I took Grace. Jack took Jerry. His old friend. They aren't doing so well now.

4th birthday:Bowling! Jack and I each proudly hold up real bowling pins that everyone signed.

5th birthday:Jack and I painted flowerpots and planted seeds in them. We each proudly hold up our pot. The plant was almost a foot tall last year.

6th birthday:Gymnastics! Kelsey and Julie are doing backtucks on trampoline. Grace and Donna are doing round off backhandsprings into the pit. Ugh. Donna Tobin. The best friend stealer. I was the only girl last year who wasn't invited to her birthday party and I even invited her to mine! Jack and I hanging on the uneven bars. We would climb on the balance beam and swing from bar to bar. Later I started taking classes from there. Go For It was a amazing gym.

7th birthday:Rollar skating! Me and Jack were hanging on the railing smiling.

8th birthday:Laser tag! We had everyone wear all white so they would glow in the dark. Jack and I were pointing our guns at the camera and our vests were still on.

9th birthday:Ice Skating! Jack and I were on our ice skates with the walkers so we could balance.  
I didn't need to turn the page to know there wasn't a photo of our tenth birthday.

Last year, when Jack and I still had our parties together, I was walking past his room and heard him talking. I quickly hid behind his door frame without him seeing.

"Why do you have your party with that girl every year man?" said a voice, the voice of Randy.

"I don't know. My mom makes me," I heard Jack reply.

"But dude, it's your birthday," commented another voice, an unknown one.

Normally I would roll my eyes at the words "dude" and "man" but this time I was too much in shock.

"Well, I don't want to make her feel bad, you know? I mean she doesn't have that many other friends," now my only other real friends were Grace, Kelsey, and Julie. Everyone else weren't really my friends even if I was popular. That was all I needed to hear from the boys though. I ran away with tears in my eyes. I left the party and my parents found my sobbing in my room. I never talked to Jack again after that, and eventually my mom told his mom what I had heard. That night that we got in a fight, I removed everything that reminded me of our friendship from my sight. I took all the presents he ever got me and threw them into a box in my closet. I threw the plant that we had grown on our 5th birthday out the window. I was about to throw the scrapbook out the window too but my mom convinced me not to.

I put the book back in the drawer and locked it carefully laying the key on the top of my dresser. I climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

**So this is the chapter. Next chapter will be their 11th birthday. This whole story will be told in Kim's POV and I'm sorry if I use Amanda and Leo because those are the characters in the story. I will probably make a sequal becuase they're only 11 in this fanfic so there will be some iffy feelings but no total Kick so the next one, they will be 16 and there will be Kivk. **

**-Kelly**


	4. 11th birthday

**Me:Jack! Get over here!**

**Jack:What?**

**me:Do the disclaimer!**

**Jack:No!**

**Me:Yes!**

**Jack:No!**

**Me:Yes!**

**Jack:No!**

**Me:Yes!**

**Jack:No!**

**Me:No!**

**Jack:Yes! Wait a minute...**

**Me:Hah. Now do the disclaimer. **

**Jack:Im Imperfectly Perfect doesn't own Kickin It or 11**

**Birthdays. Happy?**

**Me:Yes. Now on with the story!**

Brrriiinnnggg! My alarm clock rings. I open my eyes and see a strange short figure holding an object waving in the air. I pulled the blanket over my head and lay there. I peeked my eyes out to and turned on my lamp. There I saw a Spongebob balloon holding another balloon in his hand. I get out of bed and get dressed in a black crop top that says "BROADWAY" in sequins and jean shorts. I put on black ankle boots and brush out my wavy blonde hair. I head downstairs and see my dad on the couch sick. My mom has already left for work and since my dad is sick and sleeping, I'm assuming we're taking the bus. I find a note taped to the door that says, "Sorry guys, you'll have to take the bus. Dad's sick and I have a big presentation at work. Love you! And happy birthday Kim!"  
I grab my backpack and head out the door. I look at my phone, the bus is three minutes late. I skipped breakfast so I'm very hungry. Maybe I should eat something from my lunch, wait I forgot my lunch! I wonder if I have enough time to get it. The approaching bus answers my question. I get on the bus and see an open seat in the back. I head toward it.

Donna gets on and sits in the second row on the left side. Two stops later, Grace gets on. I wave wildly at her but she doesn't see me. She sits next to Donna and they start talking and laughing. Kelsey and Julie don't take the bus so I'm all alone for the ride.

The bus lets off and I get up and walk into school. "Hey, didn't you see me?" I ask Grace

"When? Where?" She asks back.

"On the bus," I explain.

"You took the bus?" She asks.

I nod and tell her my dad was sick and my mom had some work thing.

"Well I totally would have sat with you if I saw you. I swear," she assures me.

I nod and we walk into school. I see  
My locker decorated with cut-out letters and streamers and sparkles. I gasp.

"Did you do this?" I ask Grace.

"Oh that? Yeah," she replies.

"When?"

"Oh after school yesterday. Anyways, gotta go. I'll see you at lunch,"

"Ok,"

I open my locker, but it won't budge. I pull at it until the bell rings and am late to class. Good thing I took all my books home last night. I was trying to get ahead but never got to it. I clumped over to History class and luckily, Mrs. Goller's back is still turned. Shes writing something on the board. Then I feel a pair of eyes on me. I ignore the feeling and try to read what she's writing. P-po-pop-qu-qui-quiz! Pop quiz! Uh oh. I turn around and see Jack with his head I his hands. He was never the best at pop quizzes. She passes out the quiz and explains that if you get a lower grade than 75% then you can retake it after school blah blah blah. I answer most of the questions but one stumps me.

What artifact is NOT in the Seaford History Museum?  
A the founders journal  
B a stuffed raccoon  
C a bed warmer  
D an old desk

I chose B but wasn't to sure about my answers. Time was up and we had to trade papers. I traded with Milton David Krupnick. A smart guy. Another old friend of Jack's and a current friend of mine. It turns put the was a stuffed raccoon in the Seaford history museum but no journal. I hand him is 100% and he gives me an 86%. I turn around and see Jack with his head in his hands. The bell rings and I leave. I go through the rest of my classes and sometime between 7th and 8th period my locker gets fixed. It was stuck right before 7th period and I could open it after 8th. I head home to get ready for my horrible party. I change into my itchy dress and uncomfortable heels and curl my hair. I put on more make-up than usual and at 5:15, the guests start arriving. 15 kids are there out of the 100 I invited. My parents call it a respectable number considering Jack is also having his party tonight. Guests start to leave and by 8:30 every single one is gone. I glance at my stack of presents that had seemed quite large. There were more than 15 gifts there. Almost 100 actually. "Mom," I ask, "where did all the gifts come from?"

"Oh um, people just kept coming by and the gifts kept coming," she replied.

"So people just dropped them off and went to Jack's party!" I screeched.

"...yes,"  
I don't know wether to scream or cry. Neither of them will doe any good and one of them will probably get me grounded. I count to ten inside my head and go upstairs. I change out of my dress and heels and change into m comfy pj's. I get wash up and climb into bed but I can fall asleep. I crawl out of bed and place the Spongebob balloon in my closet. Ahhh, much better.

**I know that was pretty weak and was missing some things but its 11:00 PM here and I want to go to sleep, but instead I wrote a chapter and posted it. This is the story I update the most. I like writing it. And don't worry, Jack will come in in 3** **chapters. **

**-Kellyxxx**


End file.
